His Gift To Me
by Zeeshka's Poison
Summary: The wolves were a few minutes late to save Bella from Laurent. But does Bella even want to be saved anymore? Laurent offers her a gift she simply can't refuse.


**His Gift To Me**

"Mouthwatering,"

He smiled at me, pulling back his dark lips to reveal his blindingly white teeth. He took a few more steps towards my frozen body, his long, cornrowed hair swaying softly with each graceful step. His dark, chocolate skin glinted slightly as the sun broke through the thick clouds. It only made him more beautiful in my eyes. I looked at him, not in fear, but in awe. I was going to die, there was no question about. But in my last few moments, I decided to let my guard down and enjoy the last few seconds of my life. Another step closer to me, his lithe body seductively making his way towards me.

"I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise." He cooed to me.

My heart gave another painful thump as he drew closer and closer, like a lion about to pounce on his prey. Me. I was the prey. Another step and suddenly he right there, hovering over me. I tilted my head back, watching him as he leaned down, his delicious bloody eyes peering down at my flat brown ones. He lifted his hand and lovingly cradled the side of my head.

It was surprising really, how I didn't spare Edward a single thought. But I wasn't going to waste my last few precious seconds living on him, as cruel as it was. He left me for my fate against an angry female vampire. So, I would leave him to his.

He gently tilted my head to the side, exposing my pale, creamy neck to him. He suddenly began to kneel down, bringing me with him, until we were both on our knees, my head still tilted to the right as he let his head drop. Closer and closer his sharp teeth came to the artery in my neck. I boldly reached up and tangled one of my hands into his thick black hair, clutching it so tight, if he had been human, he would've been wailing in pain. I grasped at the thick braids, holding them with my pale and shaking digits, loving the feel of his soft, silky hair in my hand.

Laurent gently pressed his mouth against my neck, like I was his lover, and he was showering me in affection. But he didn't bite down immediately. It appeared he was waiting, no, savoring the moment he had, not wanting a single second to go to waste. I was fine with that. I had no intention to move away from him, or let his hair go from my tight grip. It was useless and I knew it, so instead of giving a pathetic attempt to run, I was going to embrace my fate with open arms.

He opened his mouth and let his cool, intoxicating mouth wash over me. I was done for. He released my neck and started brushing lips down, towards my collar bone. Sparks of pleasure grew inside me as his worshiped my neck, running his lips all the way down, only to trail back up again. I supposed he was one to toy with his food. My mouth remained glued shut as I relaxed, determined to enjoy the pleasure he was giving me, even if it was only to get my heart racing faster, making my blood pump harder.

"Edward was a fool to resist you," he crooned, before, shockingly, removing his lips from my throat. He tilted my head down, so he could see my eyes. His thumb softly stroked my cheekbone as he gazed lovingly into my brown eyes, seeing the life in them, before he would take it away.

"Charmant," he murmured to me in French, his enticing breath washing over my face again. It meant 'lovely' in French.

Then his lips were against mine, as his other hand trailed down my body and gently cupped my hip in his strong hand, softly gripping it as his lips expertly moved against mine in a way that should be illicit. The pleasure was inconceivable. I had never been kissed like this before. I eagerly kissed him back, twisting my hand more firmly in his hair, softly cooing against his lips as he let go of my face and grasped my hair, like I had done with him, softly tugging on the curly locks. My lungs screamed for air, my head screamed at me to stop, and my heart cried to keep going. I decided to listen to my heart and pressed myself against him.

He groaned, a sound that vibrating through my body, making me whimper in response. Laurent pulled back suddenly, untangling his hand in my hair and letting go of my hip, his lips disconnecting with mine, causing me to cry in protest.

But he gently grasped my face with his hands as he stared into my eyes, brushing his thumbs over my red cheeks as I gasped for breath.

"Vos beaux yeux bruns sont si alléchantes, je peux tout simplement pas détourner le regard." He whispered to me in French, the beautiful words rolling off his mouth so deliciously it was sinful to listen to. What was he saying? I think it was something on the lines of, 'your beautiful brown eyes are so enticing, I can not simply look away.'

He leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, without letting go of my head. Whines and cries left my throat as I pulled him closer to me, not wanting this to end.

"Come with me," he purred seductively in my ear. He pulled back to look into my eyes again, his question hanging in the air. "Let me have you, mon amour." It wasn't a question. He didn't need one anyway. With every second that ticked by my desire for him only grew. How could I turn him down? More importantly, what was holding me back?

"Yes," I whispered my head falling on his broad shoulder.

His head snapped to the other side of the dead field, the long strands of grass gently swaying in the cold breeze. He swept me up, startling me, before I relaxed in his grip. The wind rushed past us, screaming in my ears as his long legs carried me away from Forks. From Jacob. From Charlie. From the memory of Edward Cullen.

 **~HGTM~**

I shrieked as his sharp teeth sliced through my fragile skin, tearing into my artery, the blood gushing from my wound and into his waiting mouth. He gave a few sharp pulls, savoring the taste of me, before he started pumping his venom into my neck. My eyes widened in shock. He wasn't going to kill me? He was going to let me change instead. I didn't really know how to feel about that, but I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and accept it, even as the flames consumed my body, leaving me wailing in agony. His gift to me, was immortality. How could I refuse? All I ever wanted was to be immortal, even more than I wanted Edward, even though I would never admit it out loud.

As the last stutter of my heart beat reached my eyes, I smiled, my lips curling back to reveal the whitest set of teeth. My eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw, was Laurent, leaning against the door frame of a room he had taken me to. I lunged at him, roughly grabbing his and smashed his lips to mine, desperately tearing his clothes off, needing to feel him against me, on me... inside me.

Laurent smirked against my mouth, "I knew you were perfect," he purred to me before ripping my tattered clothes off and taking me, making me scream his name to the gods above, multiple times.

This was his gift to me. Oh what a gift it was.


End file.
